House of Americans? And Lemonade!
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Sorry computer wouldn't crossover  What happens when Lemonade Mouth come to House of Anubis? Will Sibuna feel happy, angry or jealous even? And what happens when Lemonade Mouth get in the middle of a mystery!
1. Determinate Part 1

**Frankie: Hey guys, I haven't wrote anything in ages so I am going to write a new story and its going to be featuring Lemonade Mouth xD My obsession at the moment.**

**Amber: YAY!**

**Joy: Frankie does not own H.O.A or Lemonade Mouth**

**Frankie: Life isn't fair D: **

House of Americans! And Lemonade?

Chapter 1: Determinate Part 1

Ninas POV

It was a normal day in Anubis House, mystery was finished and the dance has ended. I was so bored but atleast me and Fabian had time to listen music and do assignments. Amber was spending time using a new massage chair she just bought and Mara was writing up some experiments while Jerome and Alfie were making a scrapbook of there favourite pranks, Mick, Joy and Trixie were watching TV.

So yeah it was a pretty calm and tranquil really boring day and it was raining! :( That wasn't good! Where was the excitement?

" I am so bored!" Amber stomped

" So all are we," Trixie muttered

" Well you might not be bored anymore, we are going to have new students in this house!" Trudy and Victor strolled through into the living room.

" What! There isn't even enough room for all of us," Joy shouted and she was stuck in the attic.

" We have a surprise!" Trudy looked excited like a volcano wanting to explode.

We walked down into a basement area, that workmen had been for the past weeks but we didn't pay much attention to that though with the whole mystery and the dance. We climbed down into it. There was now four bedrooms there now. Beautifully painted, but had no windows but somehow they put gorgeous fairy lights in.

" Wow! Are we sleeping down here now," Mara asked.

" No, some of you and the new students are." Victor replied sternly

" Who are they?" Fabian asked

" They are some band called Lemonade Mouth, they are your age. They're American, I have never heard of them though." Victor looked really stressed

Amber POV

Me, Joy, Trixie, Nina and Mara screamed really loudly we were obsessed with that band. So were the guys, even though they wouldn't admit it, we talked about it all afternoon. I am so excited! If I wasn't with Alfie, I would be chasing Charlie or Scott!

" OMG! Wen, Charlie and Scott are going to be here," I said then us girls had daydreams while the boys were slightly annoyed.

" Well we are single," Joy and Trixie said giving each other high fives

" Who to choose blondie Olivia, feisty Stella or cute Mo," Jerome wondered

" I thought Mo and Scott were in a realationship," I said

" Well that crosses her off the list," Jerome said

" Look on the website they have a new member called Ray, he was in Scotts old band called Mudslide Crush and now he has joined!" Nina said.

I rushed over and saw him, he was so HAWT! But he looked like a rebel version of Mick so he was crossed off my list. We chatted about them all afternoon, I was so excited! So was everyone else but we agreed not to tell them about Sibuna, ( when Mick and Mara weren't there ) Lemonade Mouth would think we were part of a cult.

" Gotta turn the world into a dancefloor, determinate, determinate!" We all sang

**Olivia: I can't wait to join!**

**Stella: Will there be mysteries?**

**Frankie: YES! Be prepared for Rufus tho.**

**Stella: I'll bring my guitar! **


	2. Determinate Part 2

**Frankie: Heres Chapter two :) Enjoy :)**

**Nina: YAY! :D**

**Amber: She doesn't own lemonade mouth or hoa**

**Frankie: Stop reminding me :'( You made me cry!**

**Olivias POV  
>Tryin' hard to fight these tears <strong>How did I end up here? I am going to England, a week ago I was performing in Madison Gardens and that was a kickstart to a tour then Ray joined the band. How did Lemonade Mouth land here?**  
>I'm crazy worried <strong>I really want to blame Stella but I can't, we shouldn't have ecouraged her and we have sent Prinicipal Brenigan over the edge with Lemonade Mouth and he rang up his old friend Victor to send us to his school in England.**  
>Messin' with my head these tears <strong>I was now boarding on a nine hour flight, Mo and Stella and me took our seats. Mo pulled out a fashion mag, Stella pulled out her iPod while I turned around to look at Wenn he gave a smile. **  
>I'm so sorry <strong>My Grams was so disappointed in all of us,when we told her. I can't even say what we did without looking ashamed. We acted like spoilt brats doing it.**  
>You know, you gotta get out <strong>We have to grin and bear it though**  
>I can't take it<strong> I hope I'll make some new friends and maybe find a boyfriend, since I think me and Wenn will only be best friends sigh...I feel sick...**  
>That's what bein' friends about <strong>Atleast I have Lemonade Mouth.

**Stellas POV  
>I, I wanna cry I can't deny<strong> This is all my fault, I have always known I was rebellious sheesh it was a part of me and I don't deny that and thats gets me trouble look I have the T-Shirt for it. **  
>Tonight I wonder I've been high And get inside <strong>I have went to far though, we are going to be in England for the next six months, longer if we are not good and with snotty English rich kids, I have experienced them. **( Frankie: Hey I'm English! :O We are not that bad )  
>It isn't right I gotta live in my life <strong>I begged, pleaded and stomped but we are going to England its not right.**  
>I know I Gotta do it <strong>I looked round listening to Determinate, Olivia was worrying like no tomorrow, Mo was reading a fashion mag, Charlie tapping on the seat, Wen trying to comfort Olivia, Scott and Ray goofing about. Why did we let them join again?**  
>I know I Gotta do it <strong>Yeah because they are ok sometimes.

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor** I am going to start a revoloution again!**  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more **Yeah I am, I cracked it in America while England is tiny so its going to be easy. I am getting rid of uniforms**  
>Determinate, Determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better **Lemonade Mouth are going to do it!**  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor <strong>Britain better be prepared for Stella Yemanda!**  
>Determinate, Determinate<strong>

**Mo POV**

**Hey, you feel this way It was today **Is this really happening? England? Somehow it hasn't sunk in yet. Olivia looks positivately green and I am not feeling good but I focus on my fashion mag..**  
>I gotta get myself on stage <strong>Atleast we can still perform but its hard to think of life without my parents or Principal Brenigan or Ms Reznick or Dantes for the next six months or longer... Atleast we get to go home for two weeks.**  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid <strong>Its going to be adventure on the plus side, I escape my parents but I have to keep up my grades so I have to be good but I can party though! So yeah! The last one ended in that I HAVE to come here so that might not be a option...**  
>I know I Gotta do it <strong>I am going to have fun though!**  
>I know I Gotta do it<strong>

**[Chorus]**

**Wen POV  
>It's Wen then a medicine Use it like a veteran <strong>Wow! Its about midnight now and me and Olivia are the only ones who are awake. Me, I can't asleep while Olivia is worrying.**  
>Renage lemonade, use it in my medicine <strong>I ask the cabin crew if they have Mels Lemonade and they say yes so I asked for two..I gave one to Olivia to calm her down it works**  
>Go ahead and try to name my band way better then <strong>We talk for ages about Lemonade Mouth and suddenly our eyes lock...**  
>Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym <strong>Charlie was bullying us about how we all got couple names and how he was left out. Scott and Mohini = Scohini Stella and Ray = Rayella then Charlie got a massive bruise off the pair of them and me and Olivia = Wenlivia and Olivia blushed.**  
>People need a breather cause they're feelin' the adrenaline <strong>Everyone got riled up with Charlie apart from Mo and Scott, but now everyone is feeling a million times worse. With new people to meet. More old Rays and Jewels and Pattys. Great!**  
>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. <strong>I wonder what it will be like.

**Rays POV AND Scotts POV ( They are probs thinking the same thing!)  
>Knock! Cause we coming to your house<strong> GREAT! I wished I never joined this stupid band cos I moving to another country but what the hey, atleast we get away from all those stalkerish fans. So I can get on with the girl of my dreams.**  
>And people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth <strong>Everyone looks really annoyed, I am annoyed with Stella this is all Stellas fault!**  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel <strong>Stupid England! They don't even have Sunshine! How I am gong to get used to it being grey everyday? I am going to have to get a fake tan and they don't even play soccer its football!**  
>Why they in it for a bill you just in it for the thrill <strong>Ah well, it could be fun, we can stir something. We looked at each at each other ( Scott and Ray) We are going to have some Mudslide Crush fun but with a lemon twist I guess..**  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around <strong>Watch out House of Anubis...

**Charlies POV**

**Come on and get it goin' **We are touching down now its 4:30am in the morning and we are in England in a airport lobby waiting for a taxi. Mo looks beautiful but she is getting ignored off Scott so I stand next to her and chat. Olivia and Wen probably haven't had any sleep. Stella looks dead and Ray looks cheerful.**  
>Come on and get it goin' <strong>Where is the taxis, Stella looks annoyed and irritated. She looks like shes going to pass out. And great fans reconigse us so we have to act cheerful I can't believe how many people reconigse us.**  
>On the dance floor <strong>Least the taxi finally came and Stella is leaning against me, this feels a bit weird though and Mo looks funny at me. This is going to be a rollercoaster of a ride at Anubis.**  
>D-d-dance floor <strong>Hope Anubis is prepared for us.**  
>D-determinate <strong>Stella says we are going to start a revoloution here in her sleep. Oh God!

**DETERMINATE!**

**Frankie: That ends the determinate section, realationship drama and what did Stella do to end up in England? Stick around!**

**Amber: I'm excited!**

**Rufus: Oh new bait!**

**Amber: Hey there new leave them alone!**

**Rufus: NO! I 3 Lemonade Mouth! **

**Frankie: Lol stick around to see Rufus and his new sidekick**

**Rufus: I'm getting a sidekick**

**Frankie: Yeah :D**


	3. Somebody Part 1

**Frankie: On to Chapter 3 :D**

**Amber: Yes I get to room with Mo**

**Mo: I get to borrow your clothes :D**

**Amber: No don't even go there sister! :O (puts on fake american accent)**

**Mo: Sorry :(**

**Amber: Just kidding :) Frankie doesn't own lemonade mouth or H.O.A or my clothes**

**Frankie: Can I borrow a top? PWETTY PWLEASE :) **

**Amber: YEAH!**

**Frankie: :3**

**Chapter 3: Somebody Part 1**

**Alfies POV: **

Trudy is making us all split up its so not fair! Me and Jerome are not sharing a room anymore this is so not fair why couldn't we continuing sharing? Why do we have to do this? Probably Lemonade Mouth want to stick together peronally I can't stick some of the songs but I love Determinate since it reminds me of zombies on halloween ;D

New Dorm List:

Amber & Mohini Alfie & Scott

Patricia & Stella Jerome & Ray

Nina & Olivia Fabian & Wen

Mara & Joy Mick & Charlie

This is awful :( Me and Jerome won't be able to plan pranks. Amber agreed she likes sharing with Nina and you can tell they talk to one in the morning but she says she loves Mos sense of style and she hopes they can become best friends.

Patricia is furious because her best friends are sharing and not with her, she feels shes going to miss out. So now I am listening to a whole lot of complaints off Trixie. This is annoying! She thinks they are going to be spoilt American brats but she still likes there music. I think its going to be intresting between them two and me and Jerome are preparing to stir.

" They are here!" Amber shouts from upstairs, everyone runs to the entrance and Victor pushes to the entrance.

" Act normal for goodness sake Amber, they are students like you," Victor growls.

Amber glares back...

Victor gently opens the door to reveal our heros...Lemonade Mouth...

**Fabians POV**

I didn't want to admit it to anyone but I couldn't wait to see Lemonade Mouth, I loved there music and I could play a bit on my guitar! I didn't tell anyone because they would treat me like Amber so Nina doesn't even know but she knows I like them! Victor pushed the door open and we saw them.. They looked nervous..

First I saw a medium sized Indian girl in a blue dress, that was Mo she was pretty and she had her guitar strapped to her back. I saw Scott standing next to her with a arm wrapped around her he looked really cool and next to them was Ray the member but he looked a bit mean and a bit like Mick except Mick is a "prep" according to Americans. While Ray looked like a rebel. I saw a girl - Stella who had her famous shirt with question authourity on and already Victor was giving her grief.

" So are you denying me my rights to self expression," Stella shouted

" Stella leave it!" A pretty blonde was trying to stop Stella, she was blushing and wearing cowboys boots

" Come on Stella! " A relaxed red head was calming everyone down, that must be my roomate Wen.

**Frankie: So that was Fabians first thoughts but what does everyone else think? Find out in the next chapter and ooooh mystery time shortly! :D Can't wait! ;D Will update tomorrow! **

**Amber: :D **


	4. Somebody Part 2

**Frankiee: Chapter 4 done and dusted**

**Olivia: So whats going to happen?**

**Trixie: Shut up and read :) Frankie doesn't own anything not even a Amber dress**

**Frankie: Yeah where is Amber with that top she is going to lend :l**

**Chapter 4: Somebody Part 2 **

**Maras P.O.V**

**Can you see me? Cause I'm right here **I was really fixated how Lemonade Mouth was here and they didn't even bother being nice. They all just went into their rooms and locked the door. The look on Ambers face was so sad because she tried to make everything look pretty and got her hands dirty doing it! What spoilt American jerks! **  
>Can you listen? Cause I've been trying to make you notice <strong>I knocked on the door that Stella was in, she was my favourite person in the band since her parents are geniuses and shes not. She seemed not the least bothered about what her parents have accomplished but that seemed so farfetched. I knocked on the door, " Hello, Can I come in?" I asked but Stella shouted " NO GO AWAY YOU SPOILT ARROGANT BRITISH KID!" **  
>What it would mean to me to feel like somebody <strong>That really hurt, I loved Stella her lyrics spoke to me in Breakthrough but I guess your never pleased to meet your idols. I logged on to the computer " Lemonade Mouth are the most down to earth band, I have ever met, they are so nice and refreshing just like lemonade" Moxie Music Scene " They make you feel your important!" No.1 Fan. What? Not the same band! They made me feel like nobody!**  
><strong> 

**Jeromes P.O.V **

**We've been on our way to nowhere **I have to confess something, I did something really wrong and I can't fix it. What am I going to do? If Amber finds out shes going to kill me and Alfie doesn't know what I have done! This is way bad :/**  
>Tryin so hard to get there <strong>I tried so hard to be good for not to let my temper show but TRUTH be told I did something to Lemonade Mouth because I HATE there music its so positive the only thing good about them is the chicks but they are all paired off according to a gossip mag. (It was Ambers! So no I don't go out and buy them)  
><strong>And I say Oh! <strong>I did something really bad, I made a poster well maybe you could say it was a banner with all the Lemonade Mouth on and I graffitied, basically I was trashing the whole band calling them attentioning seeking geeks, or slave driving Americans ( Which reminds me Nina is going to kill me oh well :L )**  
>We're gonna let it show! <strong>So when Lemonade Mouth got here, Stella sent us death glares and walked straight to her room, the other two girls Mo and Olivia walked straight to their allocated room looking nervous, they actually all did look nervous in a way, even Stella and the boys. While me and my fellow housemates recieved mixed emotions from the boys, Wen and Charlie just wouldn't look us in the eye but Scott and the newbie Ray did a model strut past us with there nose in the air. While everyone discussed how they were acting all strange, I was the only one who knew why.**  
><strong> 

**Stellas POV**

**We're gonna just let go of everything **How flipping dare them? Stupid British people! Is this the treatment everyone is going to get. Well I say no and I'm not going to let it go. There was a comment saying Olivia was a slut! And we are stupid slave driving Americans! WTH is up with these people!**  
>Holding back our dreams <strong>I don't want to be here and I wish I never did...oh well...We could be in Paris on our world tour right now or LA or Dubai or London, no but we are here in a stupid house where nothing happens. So now at the minute my dream is to bring down is to bring down these stupid British people! **[Frankie: Hey Stella! I'm British :P lol (so sorry if I have offended anyone ) ]  
>And try to make it come alive <strong>So here I go, I took pictures of the banner and immediately uploaded to my twitter and facebook page. OMG 100 tweets already and triple that on facebook.**  
>C'mon let it shine so they can see <strong>I am actually crying my eyes out about how many angry Americans are out there. It is actually pretty funny but in 10 minutes there was a page saying I hate House of Anubis people :L Maybe people are obsessive but oh well it was causing anger which I intended.**  
><strong> 

**We were meant to be Somebody (Somebody) **I am Stella Yamanda don't mess with snooty rich kids! ;p**  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody) <strong>A girl with raven hair, came knocking at my door and acted like nothing happened. I was literally steaming now and I felt one one of those cartoon characters with fire coming out my head. UGHH! " GO AWAY YOU SPOILT ARROGANT BRITISH KID!" **  
>Somehow Someday Someway Somebody <strong>Yeah I am something! ;)

**I'm so tired of being invisible  
>But I feel it, yeah like a fire below the surface<br>Trying to set me free burnin inside of me  
>Cause were standing on the edge now<br>It's a long way down**

**But I say Oh! We're gonna let it show!  
>We're gonna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams And try  
>To make it come alive c'mon let it shine so they can see<strong>

Ninas POV

Oh no, I'm late! My favourite band were coming into to day and I am so excited! My favourite member was Olivia because we are so alike we both live with our Grans both American and we both like books and we are both quiet. Olivia White is my role model to be quite honest and I'm sharing a room with her and this was AWESOME! Even though Amber is my bff ( Yeah I am not her Best American Friend anymore, I'm her best friend! Which I was so happy about!)

I walked up to the house in a daydream and then it struck me there was a banner. Basically dissing Lemonade Mouth and Americans in general the way this mean person described it - it was Jerome! Could he not prank for one day?

I walked and immediately I saw a trail of lots of used tissues, and then I saw a whailing Amber and a Alfie who was trying to calm her down and Mara was telling a uncomortable tale about Stella Yamanda acting like a spoilt American kid when she asked to come in. A distressed Joy showed that there was a page with " WE HATE HOUSE OF ANUBIS "with 1000 followers and then a page with " GET LEMONADE MOUTH OUT OF THAT BRITISH HELL HOLE " that had 500000 followers it was unbelievable! A uncomfortable Jerome was sitting in the corner and looking like the ground should swallow him up!

" She might not let you in Mara but I'm Stellas roomate and shes going to get a talking to!" A riled Trixie Pixie was about to spread her wings..

" Wait!" I said meekly...

**Ambers POV  
>We were meant to be somebody (Somebody) <strong>So this was all Jeromes fault! I was ready to attack him, I spent all day cleaning this house up cleaning and polishing everything so it would be perfect! And I get it thrown back in my face. " YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" I hitted out at Jerome and he yelped, when my perfect manicured nails dug in to his skin.**  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody) <strong>Alfie dragged me off him, but we had to get a plan sorted of how we going to get LM to forgive us or even speak to us. **  
>Somehow Someday Someway Somebody <strong>It took us five minutes but Joy and Mick of all people came up with a plan.

**We will walk out of this darkness  
>Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun<br>Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)  
>And the we fought we fought together<br>Till we get back up and we will rise as one  
>Ohohohohoh<strong>

Olivias POV

I thought about home, I wanted to go back and I felt really sick. So I got of my room to go and get a Lemonade which they didn't have! I honestly thought I was going to puke. Then all the lights and electrics went off and we heard a girl scream which I thought was Mo coming from the attic. I ran up there and met everyone and we all entered and the doors locked...

" LET US OUT!" Mo screamed..." YOU CRAZIEEEE PEOPLE!"

" Why you keeping us in here?" Ray demanded

" You need to hear us out," A blonde AMERICAN girl said

" I feel so sorry for you getting cooped in with these crazy American hating people," Scott retorted

" We don't hate Americans," A girl with blue hair streaks growled

" What about the banner?" Stella stepped towards her and got in her personal space

" That was me playing a prank, which got out of hand," a cool arrogant boy stepped forward

" So you didn't mean it?" Charlie asked

"NO!" They all screamed

The feeling of this creepy attic room suddenley got even more intense but then me and Wen laughed. WE LAUGHED and then Mo & Charlie & Scott joined in and we all were in hysterics for about thirty minutes and Stella updated her twitter and facebook page explaing the whole misunderstanding so that was sorted.

" What are you all doing here," A creepy voice loomed over us which was the master Victor!

"..." silence

" They were giving us a tour," Mo and Scott explained while the others looked relieved, he must scare them.

" Hi Olivia, I'm Nina and I know this must sound cheesy but I am your number one fan! I am going to share with you, so do you wanna go to the room and decide who gets which draw!" Nina seemed really cool and a lot like me weirdly.

I followed Nina into the room, I looked at her side and she had it...

" You have the first edition Harry Potter books," I squealed

" Yeah your into Harry Potter?" Nina replied and collecting the editions?

" Yeah! Who doesn't love Harry Potter?" I replied " Nina I think this is the start of a amazing friendship,"

**We were meant to be somebody (Somebody)  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<br>Somehow Someday Someway Somebody**

**Frankie: Thank You to everyone who has reviewed I know theres only 4 who has reviewed so far but thank you, it makes me write! :D**

**Amber: So keep reviewing :)**

**Frankie: If I get eight reviews tonight I'll post another chapter tonight or two by tomorrow morning! :D Ooooh lets see how everyone likes each other roomate and see how the romance will start :D Couples I definately keeping: Wenlivia and Fabina cos there are obvious and AMFIE because they are to awesome for words and my fave couple :) :) :) So do you wanna mix people up. Maybe Joy and Ray or Mara and Scott its up to you the only way I'll know is if you review so REVIEW :D or EMAIL :D **

**Stella: If Frankie gets ten reviews theres is going to be a surprise! Ooooh mystery time in two chapters :D :D**


	5. Bonus Scene

**Frankie: I know everyone hates author notes so I have added a bonus scene before I give you the note so enjoy :)**

Bonus Scene: In the Dorm Rooms :D

**Trixie and Stellas Room**

**Trixies POV**

I looked across at this tiny girl dark haired girl who had a blonde streak, she was wearing tartan skinny jeans with a top with a panda and black converses, she seemed pretty cool UNTIL she took my bed.

" Oi Yamanda off my bed," I barked at her

" Can't make me Dory," She laughed at me

" WTH why you calling me Dory for?" I pondered

" You look like the fish off finding Nemo cos you have blue hair streaks and your face has gone all puffy like a fish going to explode," She laughed

" Shut up wannabe blondie," I shouted back

" Touche," And she got off the bed and offered her hand..

**Stellas POV**

Patricia well Trixie actually seemed ok, atleast I wasn't stuck with nerdy Mara or a Legally Blonde Wannabe Amber or Average Nina or Trixies best friend who has a temper sometimes. So yeah I think I can handle Trixie, since she seemed better than the others probably the best I can get on with. I know I'll probably like the others once I have gotten used to them.

" So who is the hawt guys?" I put on a fake californian accent then she chucked a pillow at me.

" Well if you want to know here it is, two guys are in a realationship and are happy Alfie and Fabian. Fabian is in a realationship with Nina like it should be, it was annoying watching them for months, only Trudy and Amber thought it was cute in the end! I wanted to barf!" Trixie shuddered " And Alfie has always had a crush on Amber and he got the courage to ask her at prom even though he is fifty leagues below her and she thinks he is the best boyfriend she had and that kinda hurt Mick who she dated before. Mick is now licking his wounds from a failed realationship with Mara so hes on the rebound and theres Jerome. " Trixie finished

" Who is Jerome?" I asked

" Jerome well the Joker is my crush," She finished

**AUTHOUR NOTE**

**Frankie: Your probably thinking WTH? Get on with the story we want our mystery! Bu first I want everyone to tell ME there favourite pairings so I need REVIEWS otherwise this story will have to STOP because my mystery has something to do with love! So people you need to REVIEW! For you favourite pairing, its fine I just need ONE review thats how desparate I am D:**

**Amber: She is desparate only one review to say who they want paired and Frankie will be fine ;) So come on Sibuna! :D **


End file.
